


He's always there

by cielblu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 09:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15409662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielblu/pseuds/cielblu
Summary: Junmyeon is having one of the bad days, Sehun is there to help him through it.





	He's always there

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> English is not my first language. This is not beta'd.  
> It's my first attempt at this. 
> 
> I was having a hard time today, so I came up with this.

Junmyeon closed his eyes when he heard the last one of the members entered the dorm. Probaby Sehun, because of the noise and the footsteps were coming closer to the bedroom they share. Junmyeon relaxed a little knowing all of them were safe at their home. 

He moved around the bed trying to make himself a blanket burrito. He hated the days like this. When he didn't have any schedule planned, because that allowed him to think. All his rights and wrongs come to mind every time Junmyeon closed his eyes. All the thing he could've done better, all the guilts he carried as how much he failed as the leader of EXO. Junmyeon knew he should talked to Minseok, his hyung even asked him to please lean more on the members, specially on him. But, how can Junmyeon dumped all of this negative feelings while Minseok, Jongdae and Baekhyun were preparing for a comeback. He didn't want to be that kind of leader, that kind of friend. 

He loves social media, with his secret SNS he can see what their fans be up to. How his bunny citizens, a cute name he loves for his fan, pull all the projects for his solo schedules. But with all the love, comes all the hate. Because he said this, because he did that, because he breathed in a certain way he shouldn't. Suho, Suho could take all of it...but Junmyeon? He couldn't, at least after some of them crossed a line. 

A knock on the door made him open his eyes. The room was dark, the thick black curtains covered the sunset light that could come through the window. 

-Hyung…-Sehun’s voice come from the other side of wooden door. It's his room too so he could just open the door, but probably Chanyeol or Jongin told him about him wanting some alone time. 

-Come in -Junmyeon answer with a heavy heart clear in his now deep voice. 

Sehun opened the door as quietly as possible. The room was dark, all the lights off. When his eyes could get use to the darkness he closed the door. In his hyung bed there was a huge bulge of blankets with the shape of Junmyeon. He walked up to his hyung and laid down next to him. Sehun hugged him over the blankets. 

-Myeonnie -Sehun whispered where he thought Junmyeon's ear was hiding- What happened today?

Junmyeon couldn't answer, he just sobbed. 

-It’s one of those days...i understand -Sehun hugged tighter knowing how hard those days where for Junmyeon. 

Sehun whispered again and again all the greatest thing Junmyeon have done for the fans, for the group, for him. A few of them known by the public, others were just stories that they decided to keep for themselves. Junmyeon just cried. Cried his stress, his darkest thoughts, the memoirs of his failures as Suho and as Junmyeon, away. 

Junmyeon felt the most secure while he was in Sehun’s embrace. He felt complete, like he could give in the feeling of being taken cared of, even pampered. 

It was probably late at night, cause he could heard Baekhyun’s “time-to-sleep” moan. Junmyeon opened his eyes and peeked his head from under the covers to see a very much sleep Sehun. 

-Hunnie…-Junmyeon whispered.

As if he was being shock, Sehun open his eyes immediately. 

-Hi, baby -Sehun answered. Sleep still in his eyes. 

-Get under the covers. Please -Junmyeon said, unintentionally doing a naturally aegyo which was reserved for Oh Sehun only. 

Sehun kissed his forehead before standing up momentarily. He removed his clothes under Junmyeon’s eyes, still peeking from under the blankets, curious about the noise.

Sehun laid down under the covers just in boxers. He covered both of them with the thickest blanket up to their head, hiding from the world. 

-I love this hiding- Junmyeon said, his hands timidly resting on Sehun’s chest, just enjoying their closeness. 

-It's just us, baby -Junmyeon could hear a smile coming from Sehun even if he couldn't see it after he said that.

"Our safe place" Junmyeon thought.

-I love you -Sehun said closing the gap between them. He kissed his left cheek- I love you -he left another kiss on his right cheek- I love you with all my heart -And finally sealed his words with a peck on the lips. 

After a little ruffling under the blankets, Junmyeon slept with his head on sehun’s chest and the younger’s arms secure around him. 

Junmyeon will have more hard days in the future, maybe tomorrow or next week, but someone that could make the pain go away even for a moment that was Oh Sehun. And he wa always thankful of him. 

-I love you too, Sehun -Junmyeon whispered.


End file.
